Last Will
by didgeridoo69
Summary: George and Nora died in a car crash on their way to New York. They were going to inherit ALL of their stuff to Casey and Derek for only one condition… They SHOULD get married. Can they handle this? Dasey definitely.
1. Marriage with Derek?

George and Nora died in a car crash on their way to New York. They were going to inherit ALL of their stuff to Casey and Derek for only one condition… They SHOULD get married. Can they handle this? Dasey definitely.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life With Derek… Just the Plot. **

This is my first Life with Derek fic. So… I'm not used to this yet.

- Casey -

I can't believe they're gone. One moment they were just saying goodbye because they were gonna go on a vacation and the next thing some policemen were calling us to tell that they died crashing into a ten-wheeler truck.

It was just Derek, the lawyer, and I in the house. Marti and Edwin went to the custody of their aunt while Lizzie went to live with our uncle.

"Based on the will left by your parents, all of their property will be turned over to you two. The house, the car, and even the money in their bank account. Everything they own, will be transferred to you" the lawyer said.

"Yes!" Derek and I said at the same time doing a hi-5 after. We glanced at each other uncomfortably realizing what we have done.

"Errr… Let's forget that happened" I said nervously wondering why we are suddenly getting along.

_Me and Derek? Get along. No way dude._

"Good point" Derek replied.

The lawyer continued what she was saying. Surprisingly there was still an addition to that.

"You didn't actually think that your parents will give everything they own to you in just a flash without any conditions?" the lawyer asked with the oh-so-sexy Derek smirk.

_Did I just say oh-so-sexy? Wrong, Wrong, Wrong! And there's a catch to this offer? I should have known. Parents are like that... If you are irritated with them, it just means that they are doing their job well. Argh..._

I groaned. Derek did too. _What is up with me and Derek doing things at the same time? _

"What is it this time?" Derek asked with anger and impatience registered in his face.

"Actually…" the lawyer replied. "There is only one. And I don't think that you are going to like your parents after this…"

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Is it so hard to put in words?" Derek heatedly said. _Nice going Derek._

"Der-rek. Don't you even have a sense of respect for anyone else except for the girls you go on dates with?" I snapped back at him.

_Ha! Victory is mine... For now..._

"Okay… So here goes" she said, with tense registered in her voice. "You are going to get everything as long as—" she breathed heavily.

"As long as…?" Derek said.

_As long as..._

"As long as you get married" she spat out.

_MARRIED?!?_

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Derek and I said at the same time.

_I hate my parents right now. Marriage? And with Derek?_

_This is hell. HELL._


	2. Falling for You

Please Review. I'll stop updating if you don't give me at least ten reviews. Kidding. I'll accept any review. I'm new here anyway. 3

- Derek -

Getting married with Casey? Can my parents get anymore worse?

Days ago I was mourning for their loss and for the tragic accident that happened to them. But now? I don't think so.

Now I know where I got my "skills." The skills of annoying other people.

Apparently, there is only one condition. Right? But. BUT, under that there are other catches related to it.

Here is it:

For 10 months, we should be dating. _10 months?_

The whole time that we are dating, we shouldn't go on dates with other people. _No way dude. This is going way too far._

In every month, there should be at least five dates. _There are 10 months… so all in all… uhh… 34?_

_Did I say four? Sorry, just three._

"We are supposed to do all this?" Casey asked with disgust clearly written on her face. I can't blame her anyway. I mean, I also do NOT want to get married with her. Casey? Pfft…

"When does this start anyway? And when did they plan this anyway?" Derek asked.

"Too many questions. But just enough answers. One, you really are supposed to do this. Unless you are willing to just give out the chance of getting rich immediately. Two, this deal starts the moment you are informed about it, which technically is now. Lastly, they planned this long ago. They said that it was their only hope for you two to get along well. So… that's all" she said, with a smirk on her face.

_That's my smirk._

I looked at Casey seeing the face registering mixed emotions. But definitely not happiness.

- Casey -

I swear I could throw up now.

The lawyer left and it was just me and Derek sitting in the couch in the living room.

"So… since it is going to start now, we should have a plan." I said, pointing to the calendar found at the left side of the room.

July 12. Great. So this will last until May 12? The **_hell_**.

"Plan?" Derek scoffed. "No need for planning. We just need to have a schedule."

I rolled my eyes. "Derek. That's just the same thing. So we have a date every… Tuesday?" I asked emphasizing the word date by doing little peace signs moving up and down.

"Tuesday? Isn't that an unlucky day?" asked Derek looking oh-so innocent.

"Since when did you become so superstitious?" I replied raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know. Just make it every Saturday to be sure that it is not a school day the day after since you are so "serious" about school.

"Saturday it is." I said, sighing while I rose up.

Suddenly, Derek rose up too and accidentally stepped on my foot making me move back and him tumble into me. He fell over me and… his lips… sort of brushed over mine.

His eyes widened and mine too. Realizing what happened, we both stood up immediately. He blushed three shades of red and we both looked the other way.

That did not just happen. Did it?


End file.
